truebloodspamfandomcom-20200214-history
Pam/Season 4
Pam is requested by of the Nan Flanagan of the AVL to make a public service announcement for television in their campaign; that vampires pose no threat to humanity. Later, Pam is working at Fangtasia when she notices that young vampire Jessica with another man, tempterd to bite him, despite Jessica being in a committed relationship with Hoyt. Pam meets Jessica in the ladies' restroom and advises her to dump Hoyt and embrace her nature as a vampire, making fun of Jessica's monogamy while she does so. Jessica gets annoyed with Pam, believing Pam to be just jealous. Pam simply laughs. (Episode:"She's Not There") Protesters outside of Fangtasia antagonize customers as Pam looks on with a wan smile. Jessica and Hoyt try to leave, but one of them insults Jess, calling her a whore.Hoyt gets jummped by half of the Protesters. Jessica moves to help him but Pam holds her back. At Fangtasia, Sookie pleads with Pam to try to convince Eric to relinquish ownership of her house. Pam can't believe Sookie thought she would side with her on the issue. Sookie tells Pam that she's waiting for Eric in his office. Pam gives Sookie a warning that if she isn't anyone's she will die. Sookie still declines." (Episode: "You Smell Like Dinner") After Eric has had his memory wiped by the witches, Sookie phones her at the club while she is feeding on her new fangbanger. She answers the phone and instantly appears at Sookie's home after hearing distress about Eric. She tells Sookie she must look after him and keep him safe. She also tries to threaten Sookie by rushing over to her at vampire speed but Eric protects Sookie. He pushes Pam across the floor, making her slide on a rug. Tara is naturally upset that she already is attacked by a vamp. She does urge Lafayette to stay away from Fangtasia, but he goes and is attacked by Pam. Luckily Tara and Jesus make it just in time, but to protect themselves Tara has brought with her a gun with wooden bullets and points it at Pam, she compromises and say That they have 1 day to bring Marnie to her, and undo the spell. Or she will kill, drain, and rape them. (Episode: If You Love Me, Then Why Am I Dyin'?") Bill visits Pam at Fangtasia. He is questioning the whereabouts of Eric, but Pam tells him she knows nothing. Marnie has a dream about a Spanish witch being burnt at the stake. Jesus, Lafayette and Tara are still begging her to reverse the memory loss spell she cast on Eric or they'll have to deal with Pam and other Vampires. She claims she has tried, but had no luck. A book mysteriously flies off a shelf and lands on the shop floor and realizes it contains a spell that should reverse the curse. Pam, Lafaytette, Tara, Jesus and Marnie meet in a field. With the spellbook in hand, Marnie begins to chant, while Pam continues to complain and threaten. When Pam says that the spell is "bullshit", suddenly, Marnie drops her spellbook and gets a strange look on her face. Pam rushes to Marnie, in vamp speed, and Marnie is able to keep up, since her she lifted her hand up before Pam gets to her. Using telekinesis to hold Pam still, Marnie starts chanting again in Spanish. Pam's facial skin begins to burn. She lifts her hand and touches her cheek, a chunk of skin coming off. She screams and leaves in vampire speed. Marnie, her eyes filled with the fire spirit, smiles again, then faints dead away. (Episode: "I'm Alive and on Fire") Pam seeks help from Bill on reversing Marnie's spell, as the Vampire Healing Factor isn't able to overcome it. They capture Marnie who claims she cannot reverse the spell she cast on Pam's face. Later, Pam goes to a meeting with Bill. She accidentally tells the room that Eric had his memory erased, something she shouldn't know if she hasn't seen him since he disappeared. Bill grabs Pam and insists she tells him where Eric is. Pam admits that Eric is at Sookie's. (Episode: "Me and the Devil") Eric finds Pam in the same cell King Bill has locked them in. She reveals her rotting face, when Eric asks why her face is covered. She tries to make Eric realize who he truly is, but he claims he is not that vampire anymore. Later, Eric get's Pam released from the cell. She comes after Tara, and her girlfriend in the parking lot at Merlotte's. She is looking for revenge. (Episode: "I Wish I Was the Moon") The fight between Pam, Tara and Naomi is cut short when Bon Temps locals begin to film the fight, and due to the new vampire laws set by the AVL , Pam has no choice but to let Tara and Naomi go, knowing if a vampire is caught on film killing a human that vampire will be punished with the true death. However, before she flees Merlotte's parking lot Pam vows revenge on Tara for her part in the curse. Pam returns to Fangtasia, where she has employed Dr. Ludwig to help cure her of her rotting state. The doctor makes her undergo a removal peal, where nearly all of her skin is off and leaving only the muscles underneath. Dr. Ludwig explains there is a catch to this treatment: as she is not a Witch, the doctor cannot break the curse. However, she can hide the decomposition by removing the dying skin and with injections. This will restore Pam's former appearance. A few hours after her treatment Pam is made aware of Antiona's plan to make all vampires meet the sun, and she moves her coffin to Fangtasia's basement. By this time she has regrown several layers of skin. She has Ginger bind her with a sheet of silver chain-mail, and instructs Ginger to hold her in place. That morning, Antonia's spell is cast, and Pam, along with every other vampire in the area, attempts to immolate herself in the sunlight. However, the silver holds with Ginger's help, and Pam survives. (Episode: "Cold Grey Light of Dawn") Pam was present at the graveyard with Bill, Eric and Sookie. Antonia cast a spell that causes masses of fog to fill the graveyard, which in turn starts the battle. During the fight, Pam catches Tara. After disarming her, Pam is about to kill her when Bill comes and tells Pam he commands her not to touch Tara now and forever. (Episode: "Spellbound") Pam finds a memory restored Eric at the Compton House. She asks how they got Antonia to break the curse. Eric says that she didn’t; Sookie using her Photokinetic powers. He tells her that they will talk about that later. Bill is planning to kill Antonia. Pam, Eric and Jessica come with him to the Moon Goddess Emporium to attack the witches.(Episode: "Burning Down the House") Pam, Eric, Bill and Jessica are getting ready to terminate Moon Goddess Emporium, but they are interrupted by Jason who explains that Sookie is inside and he shows them the protection spell around the Emporium. Suddenly, Kirsch and Duprez come out of nowhere, attacking the vampires. Duprez is staked athe hands of Bill, Pam pulls Kirsch's "vintage Cartier" necklace from her neck, then Bill kills her. Marnie comes out and tries to co-operate with the vampires by trading Sookie if both Bill and Eric kill themselves. They agree, Pam gets angry and Pam then grabs the RPG and fires a rocket to stop them. The shield stops the rocket, which explodes toward those outside the shield. None of the vampires get seriously hurt. Furious, Eric yells at Pam for attacking Marnie with Sookie standing there. Marnie casts a spell which causes the vampires to walk towards the shield, which can kill them. The hex is broken when Sookie use her powers. Pam tries to apologize to Eric, saying she knew the rocket wouldn't penetrate the shield. Eric, still pissed, tells Pam to leave before he kills her. Pam dashes away. (Episode: "Soul of Fire") At Fangtasia, Pam is throwing chairs, and having a fit over Sookie stealing Eric away from her, she confesses that she is done with Sookie and bursts into tears over losing her Maker. (Episode: "And When I Die") See Also * Pam/Season 1 * Pam/Season 2 * Pam/Season 3 * Pam/Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Moments Category:Quote Needed